Corruptions of a School Girl
by La De Da
Summary: Usagi is a senior in highschool and works as a secretary for her Father, who is a big time lawyer and owns a company. She meets some of his business partners and although she is currently dating someone... sparks seem to fly between an older and forbidden
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Don't sue!!! XD

A/N: First Sailor Moon story. Woop.

Usagi pulled on her tight flared hip huggers and grabbed her purse. She just got home from school and it was time for work. She was a senior now, ready to get the year over with so she could graduate and leave town- but the year had just started. She walked down the stairs and kissed her mother on the cheek and hopped into the back seat of the brand new black Cadillac. The driver took her straight to the lawyer's building where door's were held open for her and the elevator took her straight to the tenth floor. Smiling brightly, she walked to the secretaries desk and sat down, pushing the intercom button to notify she was there.

"I'm in a meeting, Honey, bring us some tea." Her Father replied. She gave a murmur, sent for tea, and sat back in the office chair. She stretched her arms above her head and when the tray of tea was brought to her she jumped up, took to tray, and made her way into the Conference Room.

"Someone call for tea?" She smiled brilliantly at her father's clients and her Father wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter, Usagi. Usagi, this is Mr. Chiba and his assistant, Mr. Ueda." Usagi nodded her head.

"A pleasure to meet you." She gently set the tea cups on the table and filled them each, passing them to the men around her. She looked up and noticed the handsome Mr. Chiba was looking directly at her- or maybe just her cleavage. Her cheeks turned a pale pink and her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she stood straight. "I'll leave you to your work now." She kissed her father on the cheek and left the office, plopping down in the chair.

"Miss Tsukino." She looked up to see Bridget, her father's latest employee, glaring down at her, hands on hips. "If you're not going to work, could you please take up less space." Usagi bit her own lip and glared back.

"Bridget." Usagi gave a bitter smile. "I understand that you're eager to work... but are there any papers in the INBOX?" Bridget quickly glanced at the tray. "No. You see this sign? It reads 'Miss. Tsukino'." The phone rang and Usagi glared harder. "If YOU don't mind, I'd like to take this phone call." Usagi picked up the phone and smiled, though the caller could not see her, and no bit of annoyance could be heard in her cheerful voice. Bridget had gone back to her desk- Thank God- for biting her lip was the only thing Usagi could do to keep from killing her. Bridget liked to think the only reason Usagi had this job was because of her father- which may have been true in the beginning- but the truth was... Usagi was really good at being cheerful and making her father's clients have a bit of joy. Obviously if they needed to see a lawyer there was _something _wrong.

Usagi sat back in the chair and looked at the computer. She logged on, entered her e-mail, and clicked on the most recent one. Her boyfriend, Jason, had sent her a e-card. She giggled to herself and read the card. Jason rarely had these nice moments. Usagi was his girlfriend only because she was called the hottest girl in school. She was a prize more than anything- but at moments like these she could smile and be thankful for him. As her father and his partners left the Conference Room and quickly Xed out of the e-mail and stood up.

"Usagi, please notify immediately if you get a call later in the week from either of these gentleman. It'll be of urgent matters."

"Yes Daddy." Usagi smiled angelically and bowed slightly as the men walked past her. She glanced up to see the blue eyes of Mr. Chiba and blushed again unexpectedly. As they left she cursed herself and sat heavily in the chair again.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You're all so wonderful! Hehe. Hope you like this chapter too!

"Usagi, I have an errand for you." The intercom spoke to her. She made her way to her father's office and smiled.

"Yeah?" She plopped down in the seat across from her father's desk and crossed her legs. A black skirt that fell to her knees clinging to her hips and a red shirt, tightened around her chest.

"The driver is outside waiting- he'll take to you Mr. Chiba's building downtown. I want you to give him this folder, let him look over it and give a response, then come right back." Her father watched her nod, making sure she got every word.

"Alright." Usagi smiled big, "Then can I go shopping?" Her father sighed and sat back in his large, leather chair.

"Ok." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a wallet, gave her a credit card. "Keep it minimal Usagi- the last thing I need is your mother on my back about spoiling you. Don't tell your brother."

"Thanks Daddy." She took the card and quickly walked out of the room, grabbing her jacket and purse, and went to the elevator.

* * *

"Miss Tsukino, a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Ueda smiled at her, hand out, and she accepted. His hand held hers firmly and Usagi smiled, although this angered her. A hard handshake- he was trying to let her know who was boss. If she were to take over her father's company, as rumor had it, then he wanted to her to know that she would still be beneath him. She laughed to herself in the back of her mind. What a pathetic man. "Mr. Chiba will see you right away." He led her through a hallway, offices on both sides with people on phones and bustling about, and at the end to a much larger, much more extravagant office. "Miss Tsukino is here to see you."

'Not to see him.' She thought to herself, grumpily. She remember the last time they met very well, and she would not let this man take advantage of her. Looks weren't everything but it seemed that's what a man with a higher position thought. She then realized she was contradicting herself because of the man she was dating, and her mood worsened.

Mr. Chibi looked up, a soft look on his face, and nodded. No smile. Fine. She could play that game to. She thrust the folder on his desk and sat, without invited, in the chair facing him. "I haven't got all day." She snapped when he watched her for a while. Only then did he give a smile and turn back to the folder. 'Jerk.'

"Miss Tsukino, would you like something to drink while you wait?" Mr. Ueda asked.

"Tea, thanks." She smiled gratefully and looked back at Mamoru Chiba. Handsome... very much so. He had deep blue eyes, the opposite of her light ones. Very serious, calm eyes. Jet black hair that fell like silk against his skin. She could tell why he was so respected, even if he was only twenty-three. His father had left him in charge of the company. Mamoru caught on quite well and was soon considered better than his father in any situation. Usagi shook her head and murmured to herself.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Chiba was looking at her through those dark, blue eyes and she felt her cheeks turning warm.

"Um... no." She looked at her hands and could feel him smirking.

"Miss Tsukino, if you're uncomfortable in here there are other places to wait." Mr. Chiba said cooly.

"I'm fine." Angry and now feeling more stubborn than ever, she crossed her arms in a huff and glared at him. He went back to reading, making her feel even more inferior. When he was done reading he began to type on his laptop and hit print.

"Sorry for taking up your time." Mr. Chiba looked at his watch. "Would you like to join me for a quick dinner to make up for it?"

"I probably shouldn't." Usagi looked at her hands in her lap again. 'Free dinner you're passing up, Usagi! Food! Food!' Her grumbling stomach made her rethink the offer. "Oh..." She looked up at him. "Never mind, I'd like that." Besides, having dinner with someone of the opposite sex casually wasn't really a date... was it?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on Chapter One! XD I'm glad you liked it!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have, never will.

A/N: Thanks for reading this story! I hope you like the third chapter!!! D Please review!!!

'I'm not dressed for this place.' Usagi bit her lip nervously. 'Why the hell did he bring me here?' The waiter pulled the chair out for her and pushed it back in, close enough so her chest hit the edge of the table. She sat back and straight, gazed out the window and looked at the city lights. 'What's he trying to prove?'

"Is everything alright Miss Tsukino?" Her eyes shot back to Mr. Chiba and she forced a pleasant smile.

"Just fine." She crossed her legs and looked at the table cloth. Gorgeous red fabric covered the tables, complimented by satin gold napkins folded neatly on the sides. Sure, she'd been to plenty of places like this with her family- but those were reunions. She was expecting something less extravagant... though she couldn't figure out why. Just looking at the rich, handsome Mamoru Chiba you'd guess he ate at these places all the time. Three meals a day in an expensive gourmet restaurant.

"I hope you like French food... if you don't we could go elsewhere." Mr. Chiba gave her a sly smile and his beautiful blue eyes pierced through her.

"This is fine." The words came out more urgently than she expected. Hoping it didn't sound too rude she took a sip of her water. 'Please God... keep me under control just tonight.' She looked at Mr. Chiba and he seemed puzzled at her expressions. 'He's probably not used to women NOT drooling over him. Jason is just as gorgeous at him... well... maybe a little less. Probably both womanizers.'

"Tell me about yourself, Miss Tsukino." Mr. Chiba suggested after ordering their food.

"You can call me Usagi." Words just seemed to be flying out of her mouth. 'Can't you sound a little less grouchy?' She frowned at Mr. Chiba. "I attend Crossroad High School, a senior. I'll be going to college for sports and arts. I've got a GPA that is above average, but not too high. I _have_ a boyfriend." She watched him to see if he made any sudden looks- showed any disappointment but he only looked the same.

Mamoru knew what she was up to. He wanted to smile at her persistent rudeness to try and keep him from wanting her. She was a stubborn girl, and he decided she'd had her way of things for too long. Her father spoiled her, she was beautiful, and she was going to be owning a company that could bring her the world. Flirting with her would give a fun game... but dangerous if her Father found out. Sleeping with her would be better. He wouldn't turn down the offer if it was given to him, but with her attitude he doubted that opportunity would come to him. He'd just have to see if he could change her mind.

Usagi had stopped speaking and was again looking out the window. Mamoru could tell she was nervous- probably didn't want to be there and regretting she had accepted. The food came and he watched her smile as her meal was placed in front of her.

"It's looks delicious." Usagi didn't waste any time before she started eating. Why should she? She wasn't trying to impress anyone. Then she noticed the small bites she was taking. 'Just a normal reaction with eating with new people.' Normally she'd have chewed down large bites, not worrying about the people watching her. She looked at Mr. Chiba- he was watching her eat.

"You eat like a bird, Usagi."

"I am a lady, Mr. Chiba." She smiled a sarcastic smile and went back to eating.

"Are you not enjoying your time?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes... I suppose."

"Not really." Usagi set down her fork. "I don't like these places."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know." Usagi sighed. "I guess this... from someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Mr. Chiba's face was curious. Usagi bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I'm curious."

"A place fit for a King. You're like my Dad... always want the best because you feel you ARE the best. You throw fits if something's not perfect... and if you don't get what you want. Sometimes you can't have what you want, Mr. Chiba."

"Are you trying to insinuate that by asking you here I was asking for you to become mine?"

"... Weren't you?" Usagi felt her cheeks turn red in embarassment.

"Miss Tsukino, I could have any woman I wanted. Why would I want a high school bubble head?" Mr. Chiba was smiling. She frowned, her eyes lowering into a glare. She felt her cell phone vibrate and looked at it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Chiba. It was not a pleasure eating with you, but thanks for the food anyway. I hope our paths do not cross again, and if they do... wear a cup." Usagi stood up.

"This is payment?" Mr. Chiba frowned.

"Yes." Usagi turned back to him. "Someone who loves me wants to see me?"

"Puppy love. Your boyfriend, no doubt. A boy- probably just looking for sex." Usagi became furious, looked at her uneaten food, grabbed a handful and smeared it on Mamoru's shirt. Mr. Chiba looked just as angry as her and growled, "Mature."

"Goodbye, Mr. Chiba." Usagi hissed and hurried out of the restaurant, waved for the nearest taxi and drove away.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Have a wonderful day!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and it's characters.

A/N: Yay! The fourth chapter! Woohoo! Haha. Please read and review! Thanks!

Usagi sat on a couch, surrounded by people she didn't know, taking sips of the coke Jason's friend had brought her. Jason told her he had to use the restroom and left her next to some strangers. Normally she was a talkative, cheerful girl- but not in the presence of completely wasted teenagers. She looked around her, angry for having come, and searched for some friendly faces. Just as she expected- none. She finished her coke and went to the kitchen, looking for a trash can. Not able to find one she left the plastic cup on the counter and realized no one else seemed to bother with on either.

She put a hand to her forehead and felt light headed. She must have stood up too fast. She walked do the hall, letting a hand trace to wall beside her, and searched for the bathroom to tell Jason to hurry up. When she found one, the door was closed and a light was turned on and shining through from under, she knocked.

"Jason! Hurry up in there! I don't feel so well."

"Sorry, wrong person!" The voice was a male voice, but definitely not Jason's. She groaned a sorry and continued to walk down the hallway, maybe find an empty room to lie down in. She leaned against a wall to take a rest and sighed, then opened the closest door next to her.

Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief as she stared, at first, then opened her mouth to yell. There was her boyfriend, on top of a girl who's skirt was pulled up and his hand was under her shirt. He looked up at Usagi and frowned.

"What the fuck, Jason?!" Usagi yelled. The girl looked frightened and Usagi looked at her with disgust. She turned around and slammed the door. The room was spinning. She shoved aside everyone in her way and made her way to the front door and stumbled outside. Spinning faster. She felt tiny pellets of cold rain hit against her skin and raised her face to the sky, hoping that would help her sudden dizziness. With that failure she continued to walk -stumble- down the street. Her vision blurred and she fell down, shutting her eyes without control over her body and passing out on wet concrete.

* * *

So warm. Warm and cozy, sort of like home. Was this home? Usagi opened her eyes and stared beside her, at the pillow unused next to her own, at the blanket covering her. Not recognizing any of it she panicked and quickly sat up, trying to recall her memory. It didn't help at all. She stood up and noticed she wasn't wearing her own clothes but a long button up shirt. Frantic she opened the door and stuck her head outside. A deep voice came from a room not too far away.

"I need those files tomorrow, on my desk, first thing in the morning." The voice was strangely familiar, and it made her stomach churn.

'Please don't be him- please don't be him,' She took a deep breath and snuck around the hallway. He was sitting at the table, his back to her surrounded by papers and on the phone.

"I don't think YOU understand!" Mamoru Chiba shouted into the phone. "Get me those documents, now." She took a step back and made a creak in the floor. Mamoru turned to see her and turned his back to her, no sign of expression on his face at all. "I have to go. If I don't see those papers except to be out of a job." He hung up the phone and stood up, turning back to her. "Feeling better?" No sincerity in his voice, and anger still traced his face.

"I'll just change and leave." Usagi told him. "Where are my clothes?"

"Drying. I didn't change you, the maid did." Mr. Chiba told her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she relaxed a bit. "Weren't you ever told to go in when it rains? I'm surprised that such a bright young lady got wasted at a frat party anyway."

Usagi frowned. "I must have been drugged. All I did was drink a coke, then walked down the hall to find my boyfriend fucking some big boobed slut." The realization of the event took it's affect in her mind and she felt the hurt strike her down, her eyes burning and ready to cry. No. She closed them to force them back- she would never cry in front of Mamory Chiba. Never. "Can I get my clothes, please?" She choked out.

"The maid had them taken down to get dry cleaned." Mr. Chiba no longer looked angry, but he still didn't look friendly. "Are you hungry?"

"No." She snapped. "I want to go home."

"I could let you borrow something." Mr. Chiba suggested.

"I'm sure my parents' would love seeing me come home late in the night with a man's clothes on." Usagi muttered.

"Eat something. She'll be back soon." Mr. Chiba went to the fridge and looked around. "Milk." He pulled out milk and a box of cereal.

"You eat cereal for meals?"

"No one else to buy food for so I eat out." Mr. Chiba poured her a bowl of cereal and one for himself. He went to the table and straightened some papers, making room for the both of them to sit. Usagi carried her bowl carefully to the table and sat down. "Do I need to worry about you spilling it all over me?" Usagi's eyes shot up at Mamoru Chiba and she suddenly felt guilty. Why though? She didn't do anything wrong- he deserved it. Then again... he was right.

"No..." She said quietly. He began to eat his own and the two sat, eating, in silence. She jumped when the front door opened and closed, and a young woman walked in carrying her clothes on one arm. She was followed by another woman, a gorgeous woman, with long black hair and dark eyes.

"I ran into Miss Rei while I was out there, sir." Ah, the maid.

"Thank you Akane." Mr. Chiba nodded. "Would you help Miss Tsukino with getting ready? I'll tell the driver to bring the car around soon."

"Who is she, Mamoru?" Rei walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as if to tell Usagi he was hers. 'Take him,' Usagi thought, 'I don't want an arrogant bastard like him.'

"This is Miss Usagi Tsukino," Mamoru Chiba looked at Usagi, "Miss Tsukino this is Rei."

"How do you know her?" Rei asked. 'What a badgering woman.' Usagi set her spoon down and stood, making her way to the bedroom.

"She's the heir of the Tsukino Office." Mr. Chiba stood up and took their bowls to the sink. "The only daughter of Kenji Tsukino." Rei's eyes widened.

"A heir to such a large company? But she's just a girl!"

"Her father has complete trust in her abilities. She's a bright girl." Mr. Chiba told Rei with a smile. Usagi felt her cheeks redden a little at the compliment, although Mamoru couldn't see. She walked into the bedroom, following Akane, who opened the door to a bathroom in the bedroom and ran a bath.

"Oh- you don't have to..."

"Mr. Chiba will insist. Take a bath, relax for a while, then he'll have you taken home." Akane smiled sweetly. She laid Usagi's clothes on the bed and walked to the door. "Take your time, Miss Tsukino."

"Please, it's Usagi." Usagi smiled at the maid, who nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Usagi unbuttoned the shirt and stripped, laying the clothes beside her own on the bed and stepped inside the bathroom. She closed the door looked at herself in the mirror. Disgusted with herself for being used by Jason, she stepped in the hot bathtub and slid down. The steam surrounded her face. Overwhelmed with the events that took place that day she felt her eyes tear up and finally allowed herself to cry.

A/N: This was the longest I could make it! Haha. I tried. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A/N: Here is chapter Five! Enjoy! Review please!

Slipping through the front door was easy, with Rei yelling and all. Usagi tiptoed her way to an elevator and pushed the button that read "Lobby". Mamoru Chiba lived in a beautiful building, the top floor belonging to him. She walked outside and called a taxi- ready to go home.

"Usagi I've been worried sick!" Her mother looked furious, standing in a bathrobe in front of her, hands on hips, hair unbrushed and wild. "Your father is out there looking for you! We thought you could be dead! Don't you have ANY sense of time?!"

"Sorry Mother," Usagi lowered her head, eyes closed. She heard her Mother dial a number and tell her father their girl was home. Usagi was awaiting a slap but instead was pulled into a hard hug. Her mother was stroking her hair.

"I thought something happened to you. Don't ever do that again!"

"I would have called," Usagi bit her lip. If her father found out about what had happened he have that house cleared out, checked by police, turned upside down in a rage. Someone drugging his little girl... all hell would break loose. "Jason and I broke up." Usagi was pulled away from her mother and she looked up.

"Honey," Her mother sighed. "I knew from the first time I met him he wasn't good enough for you. You're going to find someone much, much better. However, this doesn't give you any excuse for the hell you've put us through."

"USAGI?!" The front door slammed and Usagi bit her lip and turned to face her father. "Damn it Usagi!" Kenji grabbed his daughter's arm and hugged her, then forced her to sit down at the kitchen table. "This is the last time! You're grounded!" His cell phone rang and his outburst was put on hold.

"Chiba?" Usagi looked up and stared at her father. "Oh... I see. Yes. Thank you, Mr. Chiba. Yes, goodnight." Kenji looked back at this daughter. "You were with Mamoru Chiba? Why didn't you say so? You should have told me you were going out to dinner with some executives from his building! If you want learning experience, you should have asked me."

"B...but Daddy." Usagi paused. "I needed views from other companies, Daddy." She forced a soft smile and her father looked at her, a proud look on his face.

"Alright, Usagi, you can go on to bed now." Kenji smiled. "Tomorrow at work I have a surprise to tell you." Usagi kissed her father and mother goodnight and ran upstairs to her room.

"Should she be going out with people so much older?" Mrs. Tsukino looked at her husband. "I mean... what if something were to go wrong."

"You worry too much." Kenji laughed. "I put complete faith in Mamoru Chiba. With our businesses combining, we'll be the top bosses in no time. I know he wouldn't touch Usagi. Besides- I hear he has a woman at home. Rei, I think her name is."

"Usagi's still too young to be doing all that you want her to do."

"Nonsense." Kenji grinned. "She'll have my job someday. Let's go to bed, big day tomorrow." With the last word, he led his wife to bed.

"Usagi!" Mina waved her hand wildly in the air. "Come eat lunch with us!" Usagi walked across the courtyard and sat at the picnic table. Makato and Ami were also there, pointing out boys and giggling. "What's up girl? Haven't seen you around in a while!"

"Yeah," Usagi smiled. "I've been busy."

"We heard about you and Jason." Makato whispered. "Sorry..."

"I just really don't want to talk about it." Usagi held her head up with her hands. "I don't need a slime ball anyway."

"He's spreading rumors that you were too loose." Mina chewed her food cautiously.

"What?!" Usagi's eyes widened and she stood up. "Where is that bastard?"

"In the gym." Makato told her. Usagi hurried towards the gym, fists and jaw clenched. She found Jason leaning against a wall.

"Jason." Usagi hissed at him. "Could you come outside with me, please?" Without waiting for an answer she walked outside. When she was in front of the school she crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the boy who cheated on her. "What the fuck are you telling people?"

"You weren't giving me any." Jason smiled. "You must have been getting it somewhere else." Usagi smacked him, hard. He turned his head back at her and glared. "Bitch."

"You're fucking right I'm a bitch! Where do you get the nerve?" She shoved at him and he grabbed her wrists.

"Little rich brat." He asked her. She spit in his face and he dropped her hands, wiped his face. Raising his hand he smack her across the face and she gaped at him, raising a hand to her own cheek. It was swelling. He grabbed her hands, held them together and she struggled against his hold. "What's the matter, Usagi? Scared?"

"You don't threaten me!" She kicked at him and he shoved her hard, making her stumble back a few steps and land on her butt. He grabbed her hair, raising his right hand to hit her again and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"What the fuck?" Jason turned his head and impact with a fist made him crouch over, blood dripping out of his nose. Usagi stared as Mamoru Chiba helped her stand and rushed her to his car. She was practically shoved in the passenger seat before the door was closed and Mamoru joined her on the driver's side.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"Your father asked me to come get you on my way to his office." Mamoru told her. He sped off down the street. "He has a project he wants you to tell on."

"What kind of project?" Usagi stared out the window. "You're going to kill us both with this speed."

Mamoru didn't slow down. "You'll have to see when you get there." Silence filled the car for a few moments and Usagi touched her cheek, wincing at the stinging. "It's not polite to run out of someone's house without a goodbye."

"I didn't want to interrupt your lover's quarrel." Usagi told him. "I had to get home. My parents were worried."

"We'll put some ice on that as soon as we get there." Mamoru Chiba picked up his cell phone and asked the secretary to ready a pack of ice.

"You could have waited." Usagi told him when he put the phone back in his pocket.

"It will only get worse." Mamoru pulled up beside the company building and valet opened the door for her. She was helped out and the two walked inside where some women on staff werewaiting, ice at the ready.

"Miss Tsukino!" Gasped Noriko, a secretary on the first floor. She quickly gathered ice in a baggy, covered the bag with a towel and pressed it to the swelling, "What happened, sweetie?"

"I got into a fight." Usagi muttered as she replaced Noriko's hand and held the ice.

"With what, a bear?!" Noriko poured some tea and handed it to Usagi. "I'm sorry, good afternoon, Mr. Chiba."

"No apology needed," Mamoru gave a charming smile and grabbed Usagi's arm, "We need to be on our way though. Her father is waiting in the conference room."

"Of course, of course." Noriko smiled and waved her hand. "Off with you, I'll bring you a new ice pack in a while, Usagi. And some aspirin. You just sit tight, ok?" She walked back to her desk and sat, answering a phone that had been ringing for a while. Usagi allowed herself to be pulled to an elevator and tried to think of a lie she could tell her father. Telling him the truth might end in a lawsuit against Jason... not that she cared but he barely had enough money to take care of himself.

"An argument with a girl led to a fist fight." Mamoru didn't look at Usagi while speaking. "You settled it soon after."

"What girl?" Usagi grumbled. "You don't understand my father, know matter who I got in a fight with he'll blow the whole thing out of proportion." She sighed grumpily and walked out of the elevator as it opened, heading straight to the conference room. She could feel Mamoru behind her and it sent chills down her spine.

"Usagi!" Her father stood from the end table chair and marched to her. "What the hell happened?"

"..." Usagi bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I got in a fight."

"YOU started a fight?" Her Father's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he put his hands on her shoulder. "Why on earth would you start a fight?"

"They... were making fun of me." Usagi looked up at him, puppy dog faced and lower lip sticking out.

"Usagi." Kenji shook his head. "We'll talk about this later. Come on, I've got something to discuss." Usagi looked at the usual partners sitting around the table and the other end chair was pulled out for Mamoru. She walked around the to the other side of the table and took a seat by her father. "Usagi. We're going to open a string of hotels."

"...Ok." Usagi didn't see how this involved her.

"...And you're in charge with Mr. Chiba." Her jaw dropped and she stared at her father.

A highschool girl in charge of creating and opening hotels? ...Yeah... right.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this took so long! XD


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry took so long. Thanks for waiting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. Don't sue!

Usagi buttoned her jean jacket together and walked through the electronic sliding doors. She looked around the large hallway, leading to the lobby, and sniffed the air. She scrunched her nose up in detest- it smelled of paint and dust. The fumes rushed to her head and she felt the beginning of a headache.

"Miss Tsukino!" A woman rushed to her, wearing a woman's work suit, and held out her hand. "I'm Natsuhiko, but please, call me Natsu." Usagi shook Natsu's hand and looked at the woman, "I'll be making sure you and Mr. Chiba have what you need, making calls, ordering supplies... much like a secretary."

"Well first thing is first," Usagi let go of the woman's hand, "My name is Usagi." Natsu shared a smile with her young boss and turned her attention to someone behind Usagi.

"Mr. Chiba!" Natsuhiko shook his hand with a light blush and smiled, "It's wonderful to meet you. I hope the two of you will find this place exciting to work with." Natsu looked around. The building was heavily under construction, for the last thing it was was a sort of brothel hotel. "It's not much now... but I'm hoping once it is complete it will attract a lot of people, mainly tourists."

"Miss Tsukino and I will turn this place around," Usagi almost felt disgusted with Mamoru's charm. "I understand your Husband built this place."

"Yes," Natsuhiko put a hand to her cheek, "Before we divorced. He... was not a faithful man, and his businesses were sleazy and disgusting." Natsu smiled. "I got half of these residences as a settlement."

"Where is my room?" Usagi asked, trying to sound as polite as possible and smiling.

"Of course, forgive me," Natsuhiko gave a nervous smile, "I have you both in suites. They, regrettably, also are not complete, but we've got the bathrooms finished and the walls are fresh. The floor is hardwood, carpet will be put in next week, I believe." She walked to the elevator and pressing the up button. "Mini bars are set up."

"This one won't be needing one," Mamoru put a hand on the top of Usagi's head and her face turned crimson in anger.

"Yes... well... if it's a problem I can have them taken out immediately."

"It's fine." Usagi snapped and removed herself from Mamoru's grasp. He gave a cool smirk and she stuck out her tongue, showing her childish ways.

"Alright, Mr. Chiba, this is your room." She opened a door to reveal an extremely large room. The walls were painted while and the covers of the bed were made of red silk. "The bathroom is this way." She showed the two the bathroom, almost as large as the bedroom, and explained to them the way the bath worked. The Jacuzzi attracted Usagi the most and she looked around. "Usagi, your room is right across the hall." Natsuhiko opened the door to Usagi's bedroom and it was almost the exact same as Mamoru's room. "This is the closet."

"That looks like enough space for a woman's clothes," Usagi smiled, "However, if a man were with me there wouldn't be enough room for him." Natsuhiko laughed and Usagi got the feeling she was faking but she shrugged it off.

"Alright, if that will be all for the evening. The dining hall is being set up as we speak, so I hope you won't mind having dinner in your rooms for the night."

"That will be fine." Usagi smiled. "Good evening, Natsuhiko." Natsuhiko left the room and Usagi closed the door behind her, then turned and leaned back on the door and looked around the room. She smiled and jumped when the door knocked. "Yes?"

"It's just me Usagi, no need to feel threatened," Mr. Chiba said. She could feel him smiling through the door.

"You're exactly the reason I feel threatened," She muttered and opened the door just enough to see him, "What do you want?"

"Do you find your room suitable?"

"Yes, thank you. If that's all I think I'll begin to unpack."

"You sure you can find your way around? It's a big place."

"I'm not a child, Mr. Chiba. If you'll kindly leave then I can get ready for bed. Good night, Mr. Chiba." She closed the door in his face and huffed. They just had to put his room next to hers, didn't they? She went to her bags and pulled out an old stuffed bunny and set it against her pillow. "You're my only friend now."

Unpacking her bags she felt the sudden smack of loneliness and wished she hadn't sent Natsuhiko away.

A/N: Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I really want to go back and edit a lot of this story. Change some things around... and maybe I will eventually. Right now, however, I'm just going to give you all what you've been waiting for for YEARS... a new chapter.

I do not own Sailor Moon. But boy, if I did...

At seven a.m. tutors flooded into Usagi's room, leading her down into the lobby where a desk was ready for her, to keep her caught up with her high school school work. She was being honest when she said she had a high GPA- but it didn't come with hard work. She was very smart and perceptive, reasons her Father trusted her with his company... but when it came to certain subjects (such as math)... it was a struggle for her.

Mamoru was able to take note of all of the subjects that Usagi seemed to enjoy- and all of the subjects that seemed to bore her. He worked away at a desk across the lobby, answering constant phone calls and barking orders like a drill sargent. Usagi would glance at him only to roll her eyes or to tell him she was trying to study. He would respond with a dirty look of his own and the two would continue on about their business.

At noon Mamoru grabbed his jacket, and Usagi's jacket as well, and didn't give her much of a choice about joining him. She was free for the hour before her Math tutor would arrive and she could not think of a good enough reason to decline, besides the fact that she despised him, and was led by her elbow to a limousine.

"This is a little much as far as transportation goes for lunch." She remarked, and crossed her arms. She slid as far away from him as she possibly could.

"You do not have a car," He reminded her, "And I will not have mine brought over until the garage is built and finished."

"Right, right." She waved her hand. He gave an annoyed sigh.

"Usagi, you do not have to like me... but your Father expects us to work together. Which means you need to stop being so childish and start acting professional."

"Mr. Chiba, I am currently not working. I am actually considered to be in school for another two hours... and you have taken me hostage. I believe I can act however I please until I finish my math course for the day. Then I promise to be the puppet of professionalism you so eagerly want me to be."

"You're impossible."

"And you're very irritating."

"..."

She kicked her foot a bit and nearly jumped out of the limo when it pulled up to a restaurant. Mamoru held the door open for her, respectively, and even earned a murmured thanks from Usagi.

They were seated, ordered and Usagi stared at him from across the table, a slightly sinister look on her face.

"What?" He prodded, adjusting a napkin on his lap and straightening his silverware. She smiled as he did this.

"You're such a perfectionist."

"Yes. I am." He said it so matter-of-factly and straight faced that she could not tease him for it. She shrugged.

"My Father said something about you being engaged to that Rei? I hope she didn't yell at you too bad on the account of me being there." Usagi was trying to get information from him by being sly. She knew, by his expression, that he could see through her but he didn't comment on it. Just answered her questions.

"Rei is a... business partner, I suppose you would say. More like my accountant. We were engaged at one time- back in college... but our relationship has been simply platonic for years now. And yes, she was yelling at me on account of you... but merely because of your age."

"Platonic?" She asked. "What happened?"

"Miss Tsukino, this is really none of your business."

Her cheeks became pink from the embarrassment of her curiosity. He give a small chuckle.

"Rei had an affair with one of her professors." He told her. "It angered me, yes... but not as much as I thought it would. I suppose I did not truly love her romantically."

"So you just fizzled out?"

"Yes. We... fizzled..."

"And Rei?"

"She is engaged to that professor now. Their wedding is in two months. Both are happy with each other."

"And what about you?" She asked, smiling as the server placed their food on the table.

"What about me, Miss Tsukino?"

"Well, you have a reputation of being a big... playboy." She shrugged and took a large bite of food, which surprised him considering she ate like a bird the first time they ate together. He smiled, figuring she was becoming more comfortable in his presence.

"I suppose I do."

"You haven't found someone worth marrying yet?"

"Time will tell." He told her, cutting his food into appropriate sized pieces. "My life is not heavily centered on romance and marriage, Usagi..." He took a bite and chewed, very politely. Almost elegantly. Usagi felt almost embarrassed for her huge appetite, but shrugged it away and took another bite of her food. "Right now with my company and your father's company combining- I have quite a bit on my hands. As do you, young miss... you graduate this year. And have to ready yourself for college. Your father's business will be yours and it is nothing to take lightly." She frowned at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"I know it is nothing to take lightly, Mr. Chiba. My father has entrusted me for a reason... many reasons... and I will not let him down." Mamoru smiled. She was certainly a hot headed girl. They were mostly silent for the rest of the meal. Mamoru paid, again earning a mumbled thank you from Usagi, and they traveled back to the Hotel where her math tutor was waiting.

"Miss Tsukino, I have many students to teach today. The least you could do is be one time." Her tutor, a young male, stated.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse her tardiness. It was my fault." Mamoru smiled apologetically, earning a curt nod from the tutor, and went back to his desk to take on another load of phone calls. Usagi sat at her own desk.

"Miss Tsukino, it's obvious you haven't kept up with your studies..."

"I have." She said, stubbornly, "Math just isn't my best subject." She hated admitting this out loud.

"Try harder."

"I AM trying."

"Not hard enough!"

"UGH!" Usagi glared at her tutor, seething. She hated when her weak points were pointed out- especially by arrogant strangers. Soon they were joined by Mamoru. "Oh, just perfect."

Mamoru looked over her work. "Here, try this trick." Mamoru showed her a simpler way of doing the work- a short cut to the answer.

"A short cut?" The tutor sounded offended.

"Maybe I should teach Miss Tsukino from now on." Mamoru glared at the tutor. "I do not feel you are intelligent enough to teach this Heiress. You have been excused of your duties." The tutor, too offended to respond, gathered his things at left in a huff.

"Mr. Chiba... you don't have the time..."

"Yes, I do." He gave her a smile and she quickly looked back at her paper, calming down.

"...Ok..." She sighed. He gave her a friendly pat on the head.

"Call it quits for the day. We'll pick up on it tomorrow." He didn't have to tell her twice, and almost laughed out loud at how fast she closed her math book and stood. She stretched her body a bit, which he also noticed, and looked at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Chiba."

At last, he received a thanks in form of something other than a mumble. He smiled and considered it progress.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R/R please! Thanks lovies.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: New chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

By the time Friday rolled around it did not go unnoticed by Usagi, though she hated to admit it to herself, that her math skills had improved dramatically. She sat bored at her desk, filling out practice problems while Mamoru sat quietly at his own desk across the room- there if she needed his assistance, and sighing every so often just to prove how unamused she was at that moment. Mamoru would only glance at her, a small smile on his face, and she'd roll her eyes and groan. When at last she thought she would lose her mind the doors to the hotel opened at Rei walked in, briefcase in hand, business written all over her face. She gave Usagi a nod of acknowledgment on her way to Mamoru's desk, where she set her briefcase down and he looked up at her.

"Rei... what a surprise..." He murmured, sounding as though it wasn't a pleasant surprise at all. Usagi pretended to suddenly be deeply immersed in her math, listening in on the conversation.

"Mamoru I have set up a date for you tonight." Rei said matter-of-factly- no room for argument. All business. "And you will go on this date... she's the heiress of a very important client. His daughter came into town and Mr. Arturez completely forgot about a business meeting... he needs someone to entertain his daughter."

"Rei, I have very important work to do..."

"You have spent every day and night in this building, Mamoru." Rei told him in a low, threatening voice, "This place with survive one evening without you. I trust Miss Tsukino needs no babysitter." Rei glanced over at Usagi, who still scribbled numbers on her paper. Usagi turned her head over to look at Rei and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Rei, it is so good to see you again." Usagi smiled, then stood. She refused to be intimidated by this woman. She approached her, hand held out. "I hope that we can carry on a friend relationship- considering, with the combination of my father's business and Mamoru's company... you will be working for me now, as well."

Mamoru chuckled, earning a quick glare from Rei. Rei then smiled and took Usagi's hand firmly.

"Oh, Miss Tsukino. I know it will be a pleasure working for your father... but you still have a lot to learn before taking control of a major law firm and all other assets your father controls..." She raised her brow. "Even your father is new to owning a chain of major hotels throughout the control."

"Are you doubting my father's ability?"

"No, of course not." Rei dropped Usagi's hand. "I am simply stating that you have a lot more to learn to follow in his footsteps. No one doubts your father- or your- ability to learn, though."

Mamoru had an amused expression on his face, his head moving back and forth to the two women before him, and when they both turned to glare at him he cleared his throat.

"Dinner will be at eight, Mamoru. She will be expecting your arrival at seven. Your driver knows where you will be going- everything is arranged... now, shall we get to work on your accounts?" Rei gave Usagi a final look. "It was very good to see you again, Miss Tsukino."

"And such a pleasure it was to see you again, Rei." Usagi smiled, gave Mamoru a final glare, and marched outside. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "Mina? Hi! I know, it's been a while... I've been busy. I miss you too... hey... get the girls together. A driver will pick you all up at five... let's have a sleepover at the new hotel." She finalized the plans with her friends and walked back inside, looking at Rei and Mamoru as they spoke in hushed voices at his computer, and went up to her room. She dug through her closet, shedding her jeans and t-shirt for a cute sundress and straightened the buns on her head. Slipping on some flip flops she made her way back into the lobby. "Natsuhiko." She said, grabbing the woman's attention- as well as Mamoru's. "I'm going to be having guests this afternoon... I'll need dinner placed for four this evening. Mr. Chiba has dinner plans so you need not worry about him."

"Yes, Usagi." Natsuhiko nodded, scribbling down notes on her notepad while Usagi spoke.

"We'll also be going out tonight so please arrange a driver for about... 8:30..."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thanks, Natsuhiko."

Natsuhiko hurried away and Usagi walked outside, gaining the attention of most of the construction workers on site. She saw a familiar limo pull up and smiled brightly, her Father stepping out and opening his arms as his daughter crashed into him.

"Daddy!"

"Hello, Usagi." He laughed. "I assume, from this warm greeting, that things are going well here."

"Yes, Daddy..." She said. "Except for the fact that that Rei woman is completely insulting..."

"Insulting? Rei?" Her Father looked at her, a bit surprised, then smiled. "Oh, Usagi... I'm sure Rei feels threatened by your presence... you're a young, intelligent girl about to make a big step in her financial career... it's not easy for women to work their way to the top. You were lucky to have a head start."

Usagi only pouted as her father spoke and he laughed again. "Don't take anything anyone says too personally, Usagi... in the business world you are likely to make as many enemies as you are friends..."

"Why didn't you bring Mama with you?"

"She wants you and Mr. Chiba in for dinner tomorrow night... and she wants you to stay the night." Her father told her. Usagi nodded her head in agreement. "And what have you been up to? I hope to see a lot of improvement here..." He stepped inside and looked around. His face grew a little solemn, which Usagi knew was his professional look, and Mr. Chiba stood up and greeted him warmly. "Mr. Chiba, please... you don't need to be so courteous. We are business partners now, right?"

"Right, Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru smiled. Rei bowed in introduction and Mr. Tsukino smiled at her.

"I hear you're giving my daughter a hard time, Rei." She looked up, eyes a little wide and he laughed. "It's alright... it's important for her to learn... and what better way to learn to be a successful woman in the business world than to have one working with her? Take good care of her."

"Yes, Mr. Tsukino." Rei bowed again. Usagi pouted a bit again, gaining a smile out of Mamoru, then looked away quickly.

"I came to invite you to dinner at my house, Mr. Chiba." He wrapped an arm around his daughter, a proud father. "Tomorrow evening... at five. My wife so loves to host dinners."

"I'd be delighted, Mr. Tsukino."

"Wonderful." Her father looked around again, then smiled. "It is looking very lovely you two... keep up the hard work." He kissed his daughter's forehead. "I will see you tomorrow, Princess."

"Bye Daddy." Her father left the building and Usagi sighed.

"You alright, Miss Tsukino?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes..." Usagi looked at him, feeling homesick for her family. She was quickly distracted, however, when the bustling noises of three girls walked through the doors.

"Ahhh! Usagi! This place looks beautiful!" Mina cried, looking around with her mouth slightly open.

"She's right, Usagi!" Ami chipped in. "Everything is so gorgeous..."

"Just wait until it's finished!" Usagi boasted, smiling from ear to ear. She then looked at Mamoru. "Oh... Mr. Chiba, Rei... this is Minako, Ami and Makato..." She looked at her friends. "Mr. Chiba, Miss. Hino... or Rei..."

"Lovely to meet you ladies." Mamoru smiled. He earned blushes from them all. Rei gave a courteous nod.

"Well, we have catching up to do." Usagi told the couple before her, and led the girls up to her room.

"Usagi! He's gorgeous!" Mina burst as soon as the door was closed.

"He's also pompous. And a jerk."

"Then why are you blushing?" Makato grinned.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Yes, you are..." Ami told her.

"Ugh! Rei is his ex fiance! Plus, he has a date tonight!"

"So? That doesn't mean you can't like him..." Mina laughed.

"I don't like him!"

"Who is this date of his?" Ami questioned.

"I don't know... some daughter of a man to a big company he works with..."

"Hmmm..." All three of the girls looked at each other.

"What?" Usagi blinked.

"We should follow them." Mina grinned.

"What?" Usagi nearly shrieked. "No!"

"Come onnnn..." Makato smiled. "It could be fun."

"That doesn't sound like fun!" Usagi shouted. "It sounds very creepy and stalker-ish!"

"Usagi..." Ami smiled. "Don't you want to know how his date goes?"

"...No. I don't care." Usagi mumbled.

"We think you do care, Usagi." Mina told her. "In fact, I can tell by that pout on your face that you do, for a FACT, care."

"You like him." Ami nodded.

"And so what if I do? He's old!"

"He's not old... he doesn't look old..." Makato pondered.

"He's twenty six... that's NINE years!"

"Almost eight... you'll be eighteen soon." Mina joined.

"Even so..."

"We're following him." Mina decided.

"Ugh." Usagi rolled her eyes. And she was defeated.

The girls dressed casually- jeans and nice shirts. Usagi used Natsuhiko to find out where Mamoru's date would take place- a fancy, Italian restaurant in town. Mina told the driver where to go- Usagi still regretting the whole thing with her arms crossed.

"This is a bad idea." Usagi mumbled.

"It'll be fine!" Makato told her.

"Ladies..." The driver opened the door. Usagi was first to step inside the restaurant- almost immediately spotting Mamoru on his date with a beautiful red head. She ducked, and the hostess looked at her suspiciously.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"No... we need a table for four... as far away from that couple as possible but still in view of them."

"We are booked. The wait is over an hour- I can put you on the waiting list? What's the last name?"

"Tsukino."

"Tsukino?" The hostess blinked. "Oh... Miss Tsukino... yes... we'll get a table ready for you immediately." The hostess scampered away- talking to a couple of servers and other hosts.

"Geez, Usagi..." Mina murmured.

"My father hosts business meetings in many of restaurants. Spouses are invited... his bills are literally thousands of dollars..." Usagi explained. "His name is known."

"Obviously."

"Ok ladies, right this way..." The hostess returned, smile on her face. She led them to a table across the room. Plants sat in between the girls and Mamoru's table. Usagi took the furthest seat away, hiding behind Makato. Ami sat in most view, having been elected as the most perceptive. She put on her glasses, wearing a stylish hat and scarf with her outfit to try and hide her looks.

"I can't believe we're here..." Usagi groaned. The other girls laughed quietly at her.

"Plus... you're paying..." Mina grinned, before ordering. The others followed her lead, except for Usagi. Mina ordered for her.

"Um... excuse me?" Makato waved over a host, placed on stand by in case the girls should need anything.

"Yes?"

"Could you do us a favor?" Makato smiled. "That gentleman over there? Well, he's sitting with my sister... and she was just so desperately hoping for this evening to go smoothly with him..."

"You mean Mr. Chiba?"

"Yes... no I was just hoping you could go over there and ask them... you know... nonchalantly... how their evening was going? Without mentioning us... it would embarrass her to death..."

"Sorry Miss... I'm under strict orders to not disturb the Chiba party..."

"Even if it's for Miss Tsukino?" Mina motioned towards Usagi. The host looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it..." Usagi sighed. Ami got up.

"I'm going to try and sneak in closer..."

"Ami, no." Usagi hissed. But it was too late. Ami was slowly making her way to Mamoru's table- taking a long route around- staying hidden by decorations, plants and other people in the restaurant.

"So, Mamoru... how is the hotel coming along?" Hina, the woman he was to entertain, asked.

"Wonderfully." Mamoru boasted, a sly smile on his face. He thought the woman in front of him was beautiful. Long red hair, bright green eyes... but looks would be all she had to offer anyone. She was spoiled. Her father, unlike Usagi's, had no intention of transforming her into anything other than a trophy wife. Mamoru found her charm and looks very alluring- but he could not seem to find much more alluring about her.

"And working with the young Miss Tsukino?" She smiled.

"Miss Tsukino is a very talented young lady." He took a sip of wine. "In the future she will be a great successor to her Father."

"My Mother says it isn't... appropriate... for a young lady to involve herself in business. Especially with adult men."

"I can assure you that Miss Tsukino has earned nothing but respect from myself and those around her."

"She is a brave girl."

"Bravery is not her only attribute." After he said this, the girl looked at him suspiciously.

"...Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes." He answered honestly. "You're a very beautiful woman."

"So would you, personally, desire a woman like me- designed and brought up to bring nothing but satisfaction to a worthy husband... or desire a woman like Kenji Tsukino's daughter. She, too, is beautiful, I've heard... but she will be a fellow business partner."

"I find women of all kinds to be attractive, Hina." He smiled charmingly at her. "I have nothing but the utmost respect for all of the Tsukino's."

"But a top business man like you? What type of woman would you prefer?"

"...An equal." He informed her.

"...Hmmm..." Hina looked slightly disappointed, and again suspicious.

"Do not get the wrong idea, Hina. Miss Tsukino is a wonderful young lady... but she is still, in fact, a young lady... she is still learning."

"I see." Hina smiled. "So if I asked you to kiss me tonight... what would your answer be?"

Ami saw him smile in response, and took that as a sign to return to her friends.

"I have to use the restroom..." Usagi said suddenly, standing up, after hearing her report from Ami. She quickly made her way, avoiding Mamoru, to the restroom. Mamoru, however, noticed the quick swaying of pigtails and looked at Hina.

"Please excuse me a moment, Hina." He stood and made his direction to the restroom. He pulled a server aside.

"Yes, Mr. Chiba?"

"Would you please go in there and see if Miss Tsukino is the only one inhabiting the woman's restroom?"

"...Yes... I suppose so..." The server went in, quickly came out and nodded to him before going on her way. Mamoru entered, closing the door behind him. Usagi was standing in front of the mirror, looking a little distraught.

"Miss Tsukino..."

"Mamoru- I mean... Mr. Chiba!" She jumped back, staring wide eyed at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Perhaps I should be asking you that question?"

"What... what are you talking about?"

"Did you and your little friends follow me here?"

"Of course not." She said, dryly, but still blushing slightly. "This is coincidence. And I meant in the woman's restroom."

"I saw a young lady moving hastily through the crowd- looking very upset. I couldn't help myself. I had to see what was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Mr. Chiba. My friends and I are just finishing up dinner... we'll be leaving soon."

"I believe you are lying."

"I don't care what you believe."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been kissed, Usagi?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kissed, Usagi. Have you ever been kissed?"

"I had a boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I remember... but I mean a real kiss. Not some young, blubbering fool messily putting his mouth on yours in some pathetic attempt to mark you."

"..." She only blinked at him. He responded by grabbing her, pulling her to him and kissing her. He started out hard, passionately... and then slowed- allowing her to make a response. She kissed him back, slightly surprised when his tongue slowly moved between her lips and she reciprocated. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, he slowly ended the kiss and moved away. "...Oh..." She said. He had to chuckle... then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tsukino... I was swept away by your charm." He walked to the door, held it open for her. "Please, go back to your friends. I will see you tomorrow evening."

"..." She hurried out before him and returned to her table.

"Usagi? What's wrong with you?" Makato asked.

"Your face is all red!" Mina looked accusingly at her.

"I... I was just upset, that's all..." Usagi put a credit card down on the table. "Can we get the check please?"

The girls looked skeptically at one another, but followed Usagi out after she had paid and didn't question her for the rest of the evening.

"Will you do that again?" Usagi asked quietly, sitting in the back of the limo with Mamoru, on the way to her parents. She had her overnight back clutched in her hands- though most of her belongings were still in her very own bedroom.

"Do what again?"

"... Kiss me?"

"..." Mamoru sighed. "Miss Tsukino... I really do apologize for my behavior last night. You were very endearing... and I should have resisted. But I found that almost impossible. It would not be a good idea for me to kiss you again."

"..." Usagi remained silent and waited. They turned onto her street. He sighed again.

"To hell with it..." He grumbled, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He kissed her again, a little more heatedly than before. She fell into the kiss more quickly than she had before, too, he noted. They pulled in front of her house and he pulled away.

"...We're here..." She whispered.

"Unfortunately." Mamoru said. The door was opened and Usagi climbed out, face flushed. Her brother, Shingo shouted for her.

"USAGI!" He ran to her, crashing into her legs with all his might, knocking her back into Mamoru. Her parents came out with smiles on... her mother practically in tears.

"Usagi... you look older than the last time I saw you!"

"Mom... it hasn't been that long..." Usagi mumbled.

"What have you been up to?" She wrapped an arm around her. Usagi looked at Mamoru, back at her brother.

And, confused herself, knew she was in for a long evening.

Yayyy! Please review! Thanks guys!


End file.
